


ink, rose & heart

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Flowers might have languages of their own, so was ink — each tattoo on the skin had a meaning and a language of their own.Heart, too, had its own language.
Relationships: Theo/Michiru
Kudos: 3
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	ink, rose & heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a daily prompt, I just can't resist bcs these two gives me FEELS~~~

Flowers might have languages of their own, so was ink — each tattoo on the skin had a meaning and a language of their own.

Heart, too, had its own language.

The flower shop and the tattoo parlor had been standing side by side for years, the buildings were such a contrast like darkness and light.

“Morning, Theo.” Michiru greeted with a sunshine smile, seeing him emerging out of the parlor to open it as he always did each morning, and she would be there, waiting.

The tattoos peeked out from the short sleeve of his black shirt, the ink adorning the sunkissed skin along his muscular arms and his hands. A small smirk spread on his lips. “What’s the special for today?”

He often asked the same question, but for someone like Theo it was a sign of him caring, even only a slightest, a simple question but her heart fluttered wildly. “Red roses.”

Theo scoffed, almost playful as he turned to face her, brows raised. “Isn’t that too common? Why is it special?”

“Red rose is special for me.” _Just like how you are special for me_ , she silently thought, meeting his piercing gaze with her softened one. “Do you think it’s a ridiculous reasoning?”

“Not at all, if that’s what you like then it’s not ridiculous.” He gave her a smirk, stepping closer to her and averting his gaze to the glass windows of the flower shop. Bright and colorful, a dead contrast of his parlor. “I’ve seen the strangest people and you are tolerable enough.”

How such a simple comment, just _tolerable enough_ , made her heart almost burst in her chest. With a soft chuckle, she smiled shyly at him — cheeks slightly flushed in pink shade. “I hope you’re not saying that just because we’re neighbors.”

“As a neighbor, you should’ve been aware I don’t sugarcoat words, hondje.” Theo turned towards his parlor, halting to stand in front of his door to glance over to her for a moment.

Another chuckle from her, she waved a hand. “Hope you’ll have a lot of tattoos to do for today. Have a nice day, Theo.”

His smirk morphed into a small smile as he returned inside of his parlor. Little did she know, her smile was much more than ‘tolerable’ and each morning, he looked forward to their small conversations. If he did not care, he would never ask ‘What’s the special?’ most of the mornings.

That afternoon, Theo entered her shop for the first time. It had always been him looking inside through the glass window, just gazing — but today, he stepped in; almost looking out of place with tattoos along his arms and neck in this kind of place, surrounded with colorful flowers.

Michiru was startled to see him walk through the entrance, quickly approaching him. “Theo? Is something wrong?”

He glanced around. “A red rose.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I’m buying a red rose. The parlor needs more color.” _An excuse._

At that, she smiled. “One red rose for you then.”

As she retrieved the red rose, Theo watched her intently. It was as if the flowers were nothing compared to her prettiness and he kept his gaze at her the whole time.

Michiru returned to him, a red rose on her hand. “Here.”

“How much is it?” Having no idea how much a flower cost, Theo’s eyes narrowed.

“For you.” Michiru took his tattooed hand and put the stem on his grip, her eyes returned to his. “I want to give this to you.”

Theo startled at her touch, but she let go of his hands much sooner than he would like.

“It will look perfect in your parlor, trust me.” Although she never stepped into his place, a red rose would look beautiful in any place.

One fateful day, a day when something would drastically change between them. Michiru was the one who walked into his place now, her white, knee-length skirt and white blouse was bright against the dark interior of the tattoo parlor.

Theo’s eyes widened at her unexpected entrance, never would have thought of her to actually enter this place to come true though he dreamed of it many, many times.

“I want a tattoo..” The slight blush in her cheeks was unmistakable.

A smirk cracked his mouth. “If that’s what you want, sure.” Then, he led her farther inside and told her to lie down on the tattoo chair.

“Just something small, maybe tiny even.”

“No need to show you the catalogues then.”

“No.”

So she settled comfortably against the leather surface of the chair while taking in the sight of Theo wearing gloves and preparing his equipment. This was what he looked like while working, she smiled.

Theo himself settled on her side. “What kind of shape?”

“A heart.”

“Of course.” He couldn’t help the teasing smirk on his face.

“What..?”

“That is so expected of you, hondje — a heart.”

Michiru chuckled. “Can’t help it, I’m sentimental that way.”

He began to lift the tattoo needle. “Where?”

“Where my heart is.” Yet, another blush.

“Are you sure?” Theo had never been this surprised over her, the sudden boldness that came out of nowhere. 

Her hands began to unbutton the two top buttons of her blouse, just enough to expose her skin for him to work on. “Yes, more than sure.”

Theo might try to avert his eyes, but he was drawn — so inexplicably drawn to the sight of her skin; his heart thundering aloud. He swallowed hard, and his throat went dry, but he was a professional amongst all else. The work was done smoothly, a blank-inky tiny heart on her left chest.

Still laying on the tattoo chair, Michiru spoke in a whisper, “And another, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, what kind?”

This time, she turned her head to look straight into his eyes with reddened cheeks. “A name.”

“Your name?”

“No, not mine.”

With raised brows, he waited, gaze unwavering.

And she spelled ever so slowly, “ _T - h - e - o_.”

Theo froze, his hand suspended in mid-air while still holding the tattoo needle. For quite a long moment, he just stared, and stared at her.

Disbelief, turned into astonishment, turned into acceptance.

He abruptly put down the needle, taking off the gloves and shifting close to her to cup her face with his tattooed hands.

“No, I won’t let you.” 

Why would he tattoo his name and allowing the black ink in the shape of his name marred her beautiful skin if she already had his heart?

And he leaned closer the same time she rose a little from the chair, staring at each other’s lips — both were drawn to each other by unseen force (or perhaps, the force of love) and their lips collided in a kiss, immediately deepened with longing, _and love_.

Their hearts beating fast in similar rhythm, whispering to each other in their own languages.

A love language.


End file.
